Renesmee's Twilight
by fanpire4ever
Summary: A few years post Breaking Dawn, Renesmee and Jake are finally a couple, and everything is fine until Nessie meets one of Jake's pack members. A female member. Will Jennifer break Jake and Nessie up?
1. Chapter 1

***I own nothing! All rights go to the amazing Stephenie Meyer!***

**Renesmee's Twilight**

Preface

Why is it that whenever things finally, FINALLY slow down, they pick right back up? I'm still the oddball, the outcast. But at least there's always one person who I know will always be there for me. My annoying, obnoxious, funny, friendly, comforting best friend and boyfriend, Jacob Black.

Chapter 1-

I still can't stand the idea that I'll probably never be entirely like the rest of my family. On account of the fact that they won't change me into a full vampire. Oh, no. Heaven forbid that I be completely like them! It's like that would be the end of the world for them! And whenever I try asking them again, they just shut me out. Ugh! The only one who even talks to me about it anymore is my (new) boyfriend, Jake.

About two weeks ago, he told me he had imprinted on me when I was born. But not like Sam and Emily - thank god!- more like Quil and Claire. But I'm guessing he only told me that because I told him that I had been in love with him for some time. That was when he told me that his feelings had changed over time. Now it's like Sam and Emily.

We were walking down by La Push, on First Beach. Holding hands, of course. That didn't mean anything, though. We always held hands. Any of our mutual friends would know that we're almost always touching. Whether it's a hand on a shoulder, or an elbow nudge... or holding hands.

I had just finished high school last week, which was fine with me because that meant I could spend more time with Jake, seeing as how he graduated some time ago.

"Nessie? Nessie! Pay attention," my Aunt Alice scolded. She was standing there in my walk-in closet with her hands on her tiny hips helping me pick out my outfit for the bonfire tonight.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Aunt Alice."

"Okay, so, I'm thinking you should wear this cute purple mini skirt with this country shirt." She said.

"That's all fine, Aunt Alice, but will Jake like it?" I asked.

Her eyes softly glazed over as she saw my future. She and I both knew that she couldn't see the wolves, but hey, we tried.

"Ugh! Nothing! I can't see _anything!_ Oh well," she sighed. "But with your figure, I'm sure he's gonna love it," she encouraged.

About ten mintes before Jake came to pick me up, my make-up was finished, as was my thick auburn hair. But I still had to change into the outfit Aunt Alice had carefully picked out just for this occasion. I walked into my bedroom's huge bathroom and began taking my regular outfit off. As I slipped on the tiny skirt and pulled on my cloggs, I was admiring how well the shirt I was wearing complimented my stomach area- since it tied a few inches above my belly button.

I stepped out of my bathroom to find Aunt Alice sitting on the edge of my large bed.

"GAH!" I screamed, surprised.

"Aww! It looks absolutely darling!" she said, completely ignoring my outburst.

"Aunt Alice! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Of course not, Nessie! I just couldn't wait for you to walk all the way out of your bedroom, then all the way outside, then all the way inside the house-"

I cut her off. She was getting just a bit annoying. "Okay, okay, I get it!"

We heard the tires of Jake's brand new Eclipse roll into the driveway. The look on his face when my Dad had given him that present last year was priceless.

I shot down the stairs with inhuman speed only to run into Jake as he was running towards me. We both stumbled backward and onto the ground, him on top of me. We looked into each other's eyes for a long moment, then bursted out laughing.

When we righted ourselves Jake asked, "Ready to go?"

"Psh. I've been ready." I replied sarcasticly. He didn't need to know I just finished getting ready.

We ran through the short patch of woods separating my parents' small cottage and the Main house. We entered the enormous house through the back door, just so I could inform everyone that I was leaving.

"Okay, everyone, I'm leaving! Don't wait up!" I said with a grin, since that phrase is said so that people go to sleep... but no one can sleep here.

When we arrived at the border of La Push I asked, "So what's been going on in Pack Life?"

Jake got a sly look on his perfect face. "You'll see when we get there..."

We parked just outside of First Beach, and I was shocked to see that there were so many new faces sitting around the campfire. I gasped, taking it all in.

"Who are all these people?" I whispered to Jake.

"Well, there's Quil, Embry, Sam, Emily-"

I cut him off. "You know what I mean Jake."

"Oh, them. Ya, we got some new pack members. That's all."

That's all? Ya right. There had to be at least twelve new people here, four of them being girls.

Jake led me to a small group of girls, who I was surprised to find were all werewolves-oops. Sorry. Shape-shifters.

He said a quick hello to them, then to me, "I'm gonna go talk to Sam for a little. Why don't you get to know the girls?"

Okay, I guess. I could do that.

"Uh, hi. I'm Renesmee Cullen." There was a huge commotion over who was saying my name right. I should know better by now... Whenever I tell someone my full name, this happens. Every time.

"Ruhnaysme, right?"

"No, Darla, it's Ranezme!"

"No it's not, Sam! It's Renasme, duh!"

They all looked at me expectedly, pleading with their eyes for me to tell them they were right. When I didn't say anything, neither did they. Then we all laughed at our little silence. We must've been pretty loud,  
since the guys all looked at us like we were crazy. This only made us all laugh harder... if that was possible.

I couldn't help but notice, though, that there was one girl who wasn't joining in the fun. She was simply staring at me. I stared back showing that I wasn't afraid, even though my stomach was in a billion knots. The girls noticed the shift in the atmosphere. They glanced between me and the party pooper, then Darla said, "Uh-oh."

Well, if that wasn't supposed to make me feel better, I don't know what would. Whenever somebody says 'uh-oh', it's not good.

Two of the girls strolled off, whispering to each other. The ones who stayed continued looking between us. Party pooper across from me said, very snootily I might add," It's Ruh-nez-may, girls."

"Jacob's been talking about you ever since I can remember," she continued. "It's getting really boring hearing his thoughts all the time because they're always the same." She laughed an evil laugh at her _little joke._ Even still, that one made me blush scarlet. Jake thinks about me all the time?

"I'm Jennifer. Not Jen, not Jenny. Jennifer. I'm in Jake's pack, if you haven't figured it out yet."

"Nice to meet you, Jennifer," I said, narrowing my eyes.

She should quit while she's ahead. Either that, or I can just teach her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Sorry this one is so short. I'm at my grandmother's house babysitting my cousin. But this one's only a filler chapter. The next one's better! promise! Big thanx to **tessie wessie** for reading this before I posted it to give me some ideas. Go **tessie wessie**!~Amber

*** I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does, not me... sadly :( ***

** Chapter 2**

As the night continued, Sam droned on and on telling ancient Quilluete stories. Jacob came to sit beside me after the rest of the girls left. Sam decided to talk about the vampire stories again. Just like when my Mother came down to a bonfire, before my Daddy.

"... but then came Nessie," Jennifer snorted at the sound of my name, "and the rules for the Cullen Clan changed. Well, at least for her." Sam finished with a laugh.

Emily giggled next to him at gave Sam a quick peck on the cheek.

"Here, here!" Quil exclaimed. "Nessie- as always- we're glad you could come. Now let's eat!!"

This time _everyone_ shouted, "Here here!" together.

All the girls laughed as we watched the boys eat at an inhuman-kidding!- speed. Jacob looked at me with puppy dog eyes and his lower lip jutting out.

"Oh, go ahead!" I said with a laugh. He ruffled my hair and went to join in the feast.

Emily came to sit beside me and asked, "So are you having fun, Nessie?"

I smiled. "I always have fun with you guys. Especially at bonfires."

And I _was_ having a good time, but I couldn't help thinking about Jennifer. She kept looking at me all throughout Sam's stories. I couldn't think of any way that I would've made her mad at all. I mean, this was the first time I'd even met- or heard of- her. How could she hate me _so_ much, when we've never met? Unless... no. That couldn't be it. She has to know that Jake and I are a couple now. She wouldn't resent me for going out with him, right?

When the boys were done eating, Jake came back to sit by me. "Are you ready to go home? It's getting kinda late and I don't want your parents upset with me. Especially Edward." He shuddered.

"Really?" I asked. "What time is it? It can't be past, what, 10:30?"

"Actually, Nessie, it's 11:25."

"Oh. Well then I guess I'm ready, sure."

"Oh! Wait! Nessie!" Emily shouted. "We're all going over to Darla's house tomorrow for a sleepover type thing. You know, candy, movies, music..."

"Oh really? Darla, I'm offended." Jake said. "I don't recall being invited to this 'sleepover type thing'. Were any of you guys invited?" He looked towards the are where the guys were standing around talking.

To reply to Jake's question, there was a low murmur of, "Nope"s, "uh-uh"s, and even one "no sir-ie" from Quil.

"Well then!" Jake exclaimed towards Emily and I.

Jake sauntered off, pretending to be upset at Emily for not inviting him to her sleepover.

"Sure, I'll be there, Emily. We'll have fun, right ladies?" I said.

All the girls said, "Hell ya!" in unison. I purposely glared at Jennifer to show that I was going and there wasn't anything she could do about it.

She glared back at me, followed by a evil sneer.

Jake walked back over and snaked his arm around my waist. I grabbed it and pulled it up to my lips for a quick kiss. He smiled and kissed my cheek in return.

"It is time to bid you adue, fair maiden... people." Jake said in an attempt to speak in a british accent.

"Okay, umm... I guess I'll just go and get my stuff, then I'll meet you back at your house?" I asked Emily.

"Sure, Nessie. See you then!"

A/N: The next one will be longer! I'm already working it, Tessie Wessie just needs to proof it! bye for now! ~Amber


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : This one is a bit longer, but it's getting better, i think. i hope. R&R!!

***The wonderful Stephenine Meyer own's all of the characters!***

**Chapter 3**

Jake was driving me to Emily's house in his new Eclipse. He was holding my hand over the middle compartment... whatever that's called. We were cruising up the driveway to Emily and Sam's house, when he asked, "Nessie? Is everything okay?" When I gave him a confused look, he said, "I don't know. You just seem... Well, you're really quiet for one, and you look like you're in pain. What's up?"

I looked like I was in pain? Oh. Well. That could be explained by the fact that I was just reviewing all the evil things Jennifer could do to me if I crossed her. They didn't end up pretty- at least for me.

"Nothing. I'm just... nervous, I guess. I wanna make sure all the new girls like me. That's all." He didn't need to know all the gorey details my mind could cook up.

"Nessie! Don't worry about that, hon. You're perfect. How could anyone _not_ like you?" He gave my hand a comforting squeeze.

"Uh, no offense or anything, Jake. But you kinda _have_ to think that. I mean, you _did _imprint on me after all."

"I don't _have_ to think anything. But even if those girls didn't get lucky enough to imprint on you like I did... I'm sure they're gonna love you." He looked at me with those wide dark eyes, and all my worries just melted away. How does he do that? He doesn't even have Uncle Jasper's talent!

By this time, Jake had put the car in park in front of Emily's small porch. "Don't worry. Have fun, Nessie." He said. I was about to say okay when he pulled me into a tight embrace and kissed me lightly on my lips before letting me get out of the car.

"Love you!" He shouted to me as I ran to the door. "Ya, you too! See you tomorrow, Jake!" I replied.

I knocked on the door just as Emily opened it for me. "Nessie!! Are you just about ready to leave, honey?" she asked me. Again, I didn't get a chance to reply, since she ushered me out the doorway again.

Sam was waiting in their small car to drive us to Darla's house, I supposed. Emily was lucky to have someone so thoughtful. Or maybe everyone else just wanted him to see what was going on...

"Hey Sam," I said as Emily opened the passenger door and I got in the backseat.

"Hi, Nessie."

"Don't worry, Nessie. He's only here to drop us off, then pick me up tomorrow at Darla's. He's not staying." Emily informed me.

"Oh, I don't min-"

She cut me off. "Just in case Jake askes later on..."

"Oh. Okay," I said with a laugh.

The rest of the short drive was pretty quiet.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews I got! That's a big thanx to nikilynboo, tessie wessie, Black-Feline, and Ivy O'Hara. I'm trying to get at least 3 more reviews on this chapter, but that's all up to you guys I guess! The ending to this might be a shocker, but I hope it doesn't sound too much like BD. Oh, and while writing this I was listening to Addicted by Saving Abel (and riding the bus to school lol)  
*** Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters!***

**Chapter 4**

When we arrived at Darla's house that night, Emily leaned over and kissed Sam's cheek, then said, "Okay, hon. I'll see you tomorrow morning. I love you."

"I love you too," Sam replied with a sparkle in his eye.

"Bye Sam," I said, not wanting to be rude.

"See ya."

We walked up the porch steps and rang the doorbell. Darla answered the door and said hello. Then she leaned towards the kitchen, away from us, and yelled out, "They're heeere!"

Now I'm not even sure how to describe what sound came from the kitchen next. But when they were done screaming- I had to check and make sure they didn't blow my eardrums- all of the girls ran out to hug us.

I was surprised to find it was just the four female werewolves, Emily and myself. They had screamed so loud I thought they had invitd other people!

While they were all swarmed around us- not ALL of them, since Jennifer was standing in the doorway to the kitchen- I said, "Did we miss anything?"

"No!" One of the twins said. "You're just in time!"

I then risked a glance to Jennifer, who still had her arms crossed. The minute she saw me she sniffed, rolled her deep blue eyes and walked back into the kitchen to sit on the granite countertop.

Emily and I were pulled into the kitchen and ushered into seats. The twins, Nicolette and Julianna, started fussing with my hair immediately.

I looked around the small kitchen. I liked it better than my own, actually. The upper cabinets were a light brown, but a bit darker than amber. And the granite countertop went great with all the white appliances. This quaint little kitchen seemed like it tok a lot of time and energy to create. Unlike mine, which is just shiny, fancy things (no offense Grandma Esme).

I said hello to Jennifer to be polite, but she merely nodded her head in my general direction. Soon after she got up and went to the bathroom. We thought nothing of it at first. But when a half and hour had passed, then a full hour, we decided to check in on her.

I volunteered to go, since _maybe_ if I was nice to her, she'd return the favor. I walked down the narrow hallway that dead ended with the bathroom. I glanced at the pictures aligning the walls of Darla with her family.

When I got to the doorway, I raised my hand to knock on the door, when I heard someone speaking. "_Well, at least she's not dead_," I thought to myself.

I figured someone else was in there, too, but then I realized she was alone. Then she spoke again.

"I don't possibly know what Jake sees in _her_. I'm prettier, smarter, probably faster, since I race with Leah. Plus, I'm more like him than she'll ever be! We're both wolves!" She sighed to calm herself, then continued with her rant against me.

"No matter. He'll be with me soon enough. We're perfect for each other. Screw that _imprinting_ crap. I'm better for him than her." She concluded with a laugh. Or should I say _cackle_?

She began unlocking the door, and I retreated back to the kitchen.

I sat on a chair next to Nicolette right when Jennifer sauntered in. Huh. Speak of the Devil, and she shall appear.

"God, Jennifer. Where have you been?" Julianna questioned.

"Jeez, what is this? Twenty questions?" Jennifer shot back.

"Uh, it was _one_ question, hon."

"I was in the bathroom... doing my hair." Wow, nice save Jennifer.

"Uh. Okay... sure," Nicolette said. Though she hardly looked assured.

Is _that_ why she hates me? Because of Jacob? Oh... It began clicking together then. Why she automatically hated me. Why she looked annoyed when she'd said Jake thinks about me all the 's just jealous of me! And she likes Jake!

"...and I said 'No way'," Darla said. I had no idea what they were discussing at the time. Nicolette and Julianna had moved onto Emily's hair. Ah... _she's_ their next victim.

Jennifer and I had started glaring at each other, so the room grew quiet.

"Uh..." Darla said, trying to ease the tension, "Anyone up for a game of Truth or Dare?" She asked with a sly grin.

Everyone shouted, "Ya." in unison. Well, except for Jennifer and I who were still staring.

Even we got pulled into the living room, though, and we all sat in a circle.

I should ask Jennifer if... No, I couldn't do that. But I should... Though it'd be wrong. But I did it anyway.

"Okay, I'll start. Jennifer." she raised her perfect eyebrows at me, "Who do you like? Is it... Oh, I don't know... Jake?"

"Oh boy," Julianna sighed.

" I don't know what you're talking about, freak. I don't like Jake," Jennifer said.

"Oh really? Did I forget to mention that I was standing outside the bathroom door a minute ago? Oops. I guess I did," I whispered the last part to add to the effect.

Jennifer's face had a wave of emotion. Suddenly you could see pain, shock, anger, then back to composed.

"So what? What are _you_ gonna do about it, _Nessie_," she sneered my name, then continued. "Jake doesn't love you, so he can't possibly like you. And I don't see how he ever could, if he even did at all. You're. Just. A. Little. Bitc-"

That's when I lunged for her throat.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews... but let's aim higher, shall we? ok then. I'm so dedicated to this story, that I actually started this chapter in my math class. wow. it's a good thing I didn't get caught. Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. But, you can blame that on my teachers. Math, science, orchestra... the list goes on. Oh, and it might be a while before I put up chapter 6. I'll try, but I'm gonna be preparing for my orchestra concert on monday... but I'll try.  
***All rights go to Stephenie Meyer***

Chapter 5

The door swung open just as I felt Jennifer's nose breaking under my firm hand. Someone shouted, "What the hell?!" She shrieked in pain and I had to stifle a small victorious giggle. I didn't even check to see who had opened the front door. I was able to punch "Meannifer" (A/N: lol, thanx nikilynboo!) in the gut a few times before I was tackled onto the living room floor. I felt one pair of very cold hands on my lower les, holding me down. Then I opened my eyes -which I had closen due to the impact of the tackle-to Jake's face.

Jake's warm, soft hands were pinning my freezing ones to the floor. "Nessie! Ness- Renesmee! Stop it! God, what's wrong with you?!" Jake yelled at me.

"Jake.. Let _go_ of me!" I snarled.

"How _dare_ you even _touch_ me, you stupid half breed?!" I was vaguely aware of Meannifer screaming at the top of her lungs in the background. I tried to calm myself down so I could tell Jennifer to go right to-

Just then Jennifer burst into her wolf form. One second she was there- her face red from yelling for so long- then she was a huge 5'4 ball of fur... then a jet black wolf was in her place. She bared her teeth at me, then growled. Jake stepped back from me yelling, "Alice!"

Aunty Alice picked me up and locked my hands behind my back, as if I had handcuffs on. Jake transformed into the beautiful russet colored wolf that he is underneath all the hottness and jumped on Jennifer.

**JPOV:**

After I dropped Nessie off at Sam's place I realized that I had absolutely nothing important to do. Today was Leah's day to run patrol, so that was out. I could always go hang with Quil... Ugh. Damn. He had to go get some school supplies for Claire or somethin' like that.

Seeing as how I had nothing better to do -and I do mean _nothing_- I decided to go visit my favorite vamps.

I took off my shirt and threw it on my little makeshift bed. I swear, my bed is so small that my feet practically hung off the freaking footboard! Anyway, I took off the rest of my clothes and wrapped them on one of my ankles, just in case I had to change back again without planning it.

I walked out of my bedroom door and the front door, then I began running when I got to the lip of the woods, getting bored of the slow human pace.

When I got to the big White House, I saw the small pixie, Alice, playing a very amusing game of chess with Jasper. Emmett was flicking through the channel on the TV with lightening speed- the remote in his hand, as always.

"You know, we should really install a little doggy door if you're gonna keep coming back," Emmett said with an exasparated expression on his pale face.

"Ha ha. You're really funny, Bloodsucker. Hilarious, really," I replied. Even though I had to admit, it was _kinda_ funny. But I'd never admit that out loud- or near Edward. Blondie came bounding down the stairs vampire speed, kissed Emmett, then sat down on the armrest of his chair.

Rosalie sighed. "Well, I guess what they say is true..." she trailed off, placing her elbow on her crossed legs, then putting one skinny finger on her chin. _might as well_... I thought to myself.

"Do tell us more!" I said like a preppy school girl, putting both my hands underneath my chin.

"If you give a dog food, they always come back for more." She said with a bored expression. Like we were supposed to know the answer before-hand. Hello? I'm not Edward!

"You know what, Rosalie? If someone were to have a Jewish wedding, instead of stepping on bag of glass, they could just put you in front of the mirror and take care of it." I replied. It wasn't that good, but it was late, and I was tired.

"Whatever, mutt." She said and walked out of the living room. Emmett followed.

All of a sudden I got a really bad stomach pain. It was like all of my stomach muscles were contracting at once, then they all ripped apart. I was on the floor in agony before I knew it. Alice saw me and flitted to my aid. "Rosalie! What'd you do to him?" Alice barked at Blondie.

"I didn't do it this time!" I almost didn't mind that, but then she continued. "Though I would've wanted to!" I heard Emmett chuckle.

"Shut _up_, blondie! No one needs to hear your voice right now!" I yelled back. I shouldn't have done that. I got another jolting pain in my abdomen. Then I suddenly got an image of Renesmee in my head, and I had the feeling that... that she.... needed me for some reason. Now I know it was silly, because she was safe inside Darla's house with Emily, the Twins, and Jennifer. And I was _positive_ that I didn't have to worry about my Nessie with Jennifer there with her; protecting her. I don't know why for some reason, when we got back from the bonfire some nights ago, Nessie seemed tense when I brought up Jennifer.

Jennifer had even told me that she would make sure that she would take care of Nessie. But... then... Nessie and Jennifer... oh, _crap_!! Now I know what Jennifer meant by 'take care of her'! Holy crap!

"Alice, I have to go," I said in a rush. I had to go and get Nessie before she or Jennifer did something wrong. I was out of that house before Alice knew what had hit her. I quickly stripped out of my clothes, trying to run and hop on one foot as I tried to get my pants' leg off. Not the best idea. I ended up on the ground, tripping over my own big feet as I got up again. When I got right up to the door of Darla's house, I changed back into my human form. Then I heard a sickening cracking sound. Just like the sound that Paul's nose made when I punched him for raiding my house... I could literally feel all the blood in my face drain down my body. "Nessie..." I whispered. I swung the door open as fast as I could, in turn causing it to slam into the wall behind it, making a loud BANG!

When the situation finally registered in my brain I figured this much out : 1)Nessie and Jennifer were mad at each other. 2)Nessie had just broken Jennifer's nose. 3)Jennifer looked like she was about to blow her fuse. Damn!

I immediately jumped on top of Nessie- ignoring what it did to my body to do so-, holding her arms down so that she wouldn't get hurt; I wouldn't be able to stand that. It was my fault she was here, anyway. I introduced her to Jennifer, I didn't see that Jennifer was a... well, a potential threat.

I never thought I would say this- or think it- about someone in my own pack... but I could very well kill Jennifer for even _trying_ to hurt Renesmee. MY Renesmee. I looked down to check Nessie's legs. I knew she wouldn't _try_ to kick me, but hey, accidents do happen. When I looked over, Alice was there holding Nessie's legs down. When did she get here? Oh well.

Renesmee started thrashing around underneath my iron grip, and I tried to steady her, but she just wouldn't budge. "Nessie! Ness-" This wasn't working. I only ever use her full name when I'm dead serious. "Renesmee! Stop it! God, what's wrong with you?!"

At first, the only reply I got was Nessie's death glare. Then she shouted, "Jake... Let _go_ of me!!"

Then Jennifer must've seen Nessie trying to get up and she shouted, "How _dare_ you even _touch_ me you stupid half breed?!"

I wanted to punch her mouth- since Nessie already got her nose- for talking to my Nessie like that. So that's what I did- almost.

Instead I jumped back from Nessie, but not before yelling for Alice to hold her down so I was sure she wouldn't get up, and became a wolf. I jumped on Jennifer and we both tumbled outside.

_JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET HER ALONE NEXT!_, Jennifer thought to herself, apparently forgetting that I can read her mind in wolf form.

_YOU'RE NOT GONNA TOUCH HER! SHE'S MY NESSIE, AND I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER! IN ANY WAY!_, I responded in my head.

She ran off into the woods, and I was about to follow her, when she yelled in her head, _I'M GONNA GO CHANGE, JAKE! DID YOU WANNA WATCH, THEN??_

I stopped dead in my tracks. I took this opportunity to change into my human self as well. When Jennifer returned, we were both in our human forms.

"So what the hell was _that_ all about," I asked.

"Jake," she started, looking down at the ground. Then she got a flash in her eyes and looked up at me. "Wait. You really don't know what that was about? Honestly?"

When I shook my head, she said, "Wow, you're stupid." She took a few small steps, and then she was less than a foot from me. "Jake, I like you, okay? I like you. A lot." She gently brushed the back of her hand against my left cheek. When I pulled away, she looked hurt.

"I, uh, gotta go... check on Nessie, I guess." I looked down at her still outstretched hand, and she lowered it.

"Jake..." She started, but I began walking away. She looked close to tears. Right as I was closing the door, I heard her begin to sob quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6~

Hey guys. I have a bit of writers block, plus I'm totally swamped with Hwk and stuff. So, I'm giving you guys the chance to have your input.

*What do you want to happen?

*Who do you want Jacob to end up with?

*What should happen with Jannifer and Nessie?

If you want to be the first to know what happens next in the story (since you'll be putting it in lol) message me or make a review telling me what you think. First come first serve lol!

Peace! 3


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Hey guys! I got a LOT of PM's regarding 'chapter' 6. I took those into account, and there were two people who helped me make this chapter. chicken wing jasper is hot & Black- Feline. You guys are amazing! Thanx again! I just got back from my orchestra concert, so there's nothing keeping me from writing... IF YOU REVIEW!! PS- for those of you like my friend tessie wessie, NPOV means nessie's point of view, and JPOV means jacob's point of view. Sorry Tess, had to say it lol.**

***All rights go to Stephenie Meyer (sigh)***

Chapter 7

NPOV:

After Jake took Jennifer outside, I thought he was gonna murder her! Not that I had a problem with that, but still. The look in his eyes and on his face said it all. He was extremely angry at her. Not me. Huh. I thought he would be mad at me for starting this whole little -or maybe not so little- charade.

"Nessie?! What were you thinking? I cannot believe you started a fight with Jennifer. Even though I knew it was coming... but I only found out about it less than half an hour ago!" Aunt Alice said.

"She... well... She likes Jake, okay? She likes him, and she wants to steal him away from me! I couldn't let her do that Aunt Alice! I love him! There's no way she could feel even a fraction of what I feel for him! He's mine. Not hers! Okay?" I exclaimed, the words flowing out of my mouth before I could stop them.

Alice was about to reply, but Jake walked in the door just then. His face was of one that my mom had once described to me. The face of a burning man. I was shocked to see the difference between his face from when he walked out of the door to when he walked back in. All he did was look at me. He was looking straight into my eyes, as if trying to decipher what to do next.

I opened my mouth to appologize, but he walked over and put a warm finger over my lips to stop me.

"Let's take you home, Ness," he said.

When we got to my house- or the white house I should say- nobody was home, so I gladly assumed they didn't know about my brawl with Meannifer.

Jake led me to the couch and pulled me onto his lap. We sat there for an unmeasurable amount of time. I knew that if I tried to appologize again he would just cover my mouth once more. So, I decided to use my gift. I placed the very tops of my fingertips gently against both sides of his face. I showed him what Jennifer had tried to call me, what she DID call me, and that all I had wanted was to be her friend for his sake. And lastly, I showed him the raw emotion she felt for him; how she looked at him.

He smiled slightly. Then he closed his eyes for a moment as he removed my hands to hold them in his. He opened his eyes as he whispered, "I know. Ness, I know."

I looked down and asked, "Are you mad at me, Jake?" I couldn't stand looking at his face just then. Not when I was awaiting such a crucial answer. But instead of using words, he took my face in his hands and kissed me. Oh, ya, I was taking that as my answer.

"I'm taking that as a no," I said, pulling away and blushing.

He smiled, then bent down to nibble my ear. He put his hand under my knees and the other behind my back. Jake abruptly lifted me into the air. He leaned me against his hot, broad chest and made a beeline from my ear, up my neck, finally halting at my lips.

He carried me all the way into my bedroom. He softly laid me onto my bed then held himself on top of my body with his elbow.

I pulled on fistfulls of his hair, then placed my hands on his back, all the while still kissing. I pushed him down so that his body had curved itself exactly to mine- like we we made for each other. Like two pieces of a puzzle.

He lifted himself off of me and went to his elbow again. I put my hand on his face and thought, _it's ok_.

He bent down to whisper in my ear, "I love you Nessie. You don't know how much."

I smiled and replied, "I love you, too, Jake."

He was about to undue the first button of my designer blouse... when my bedroom door opened so fast it made a small hole in the wall behind it.

Both Jake and I turned towards the door, almost in slow motion, and froze. Uncle Emmett was standing there, one arm leaning on the wall, the other on his hip, while crossing his ankles.

"I was gonna ask if you guys were up to watching a game on TV, but it looks like you've already scored," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

"I... uhh. I was... Jake was only just-" I started before Uncle Em interrupted.

"Scoring a touchdown?" Uncle Em said, unsuccessfully trying to stifle a chuckle.

I laughed one shaky laugh without humor. It took me but seconds to notice that Jake's body moved with mine. He was still on top of me!! With his hand practically down my shirt!!

Uh-oh.

I met Jake's eye, then looked at his hand on my button meaningfully.

Jake mumbled a quick, "Oh. My bad," then leapt off me and sat on the chair across from my bed.

"Uncle Em. Please, _please_ don't tell dad or mom about this. They'll come running over, probably trying to kill-" I said.

"Oh, did I foeget to mention that they're already coming? Oops. I guess I did. Well, they wanted me here in case Jake tried to... _get away_..." He said menacingly, cracking his knuckles in the process.

I heard Jake gulp loudly.

"Why?!" I asked. "Did you tell them about it or something? Why would you do that?!" By now I was yelling and glaring at Uncle Em, less than two inches from his face- or chest, since I couldn't reach his face.

"Hey now," Uncle Emmett cautioned. "I didn't say _anything_, ok? Apparently, Jake's thoughts about you were louder than if he'd had screamed them at the top of his lungs," Emmett said with a chuckle.

"But that doesn't mean that they can come over here and -" I said, but then I remembered what Uncle Em said. "Wait. Did you say they were coming? _NOW?!_"

"Oh my God," I heard Jake mumble under his breath. "I'm dead."

Uncle Emmett sauntered over to him and put his hand on Jake's shoulder. "Yeah, you kinda are," he said; he held in his laughter, but the second he finished, he burst out in laughter. I scouled at him. That made his laughing even louder- if that was possible. Laughing that was cut short when we heard the front being broken down. I grabbed Jake by the arm, seeing as how it didn't look like he could stand on his own.

"Come with me," I pleaded with him in a soft whisper.

Once he saw the tears glistening in my eyes, he snapped out of his trance.

"Always," he replied while Uncle Emmett made a gagging sound.

Jake led me down the stairs with his hand in mine. When we were fully descended, I risked a glance up.

I locked eyes with every member of my family. Let's just say they weren't too happy. My dad practically had steam blowing out of his ears, Alice and my mom looked worried. Uncle Em still had that stupid smile on his face while Auntie Rose looked utterly disgusted. Carslisle and Esme were sitting without readable expressions on their faces. Jasper, on the other hand, looked like there was just TOO much negative energy in this room.

Oh my God! I don't know what the big deal is! I'm not a little girl anymore! I can do whatever I want to!

Dad growled. Oops. Forgot. Mind reader in the room.

"Daddy, before you say anything, let me say that I'm so sorry. It will never happen again. I swear," I said, giving him my best puppy dog face; it always worked when I was a kid.

"Damn right it's never going to happen again!" dad shouted.

"Edward-" Jake started.

"Shut the hell up, mutt!" Daddy interrupted.

I saw Jake cringe back from the venom in dad's words, which made me so angry I was seeing things in a faint red tint.

"Dad! Don't talk to him like that! You all knew this was going to happen someday, so... well... just get over it!" I yelled.

"My dad let out his breath in a loud huff. "Go. To. Your room!" He fumed.

I raised my eyebrows in defiance.

"Fine." I grabbed Jake by the arm. "Come on, Jake. He wants us to go BACK into my room." I looked back at my dad, and my eyes involuntarily narrowed.

My dad growled loudly; my mom took ahold of his arm to make sure he didn't launch himself at us. Well, ok, launch himself at JAKE.

Jake saw my dad's reaction and pulled my slightly behind him. "Ness..." he said quietly, "Stop." Then he turned to my dad.

"Look, bloodsucker. We didn't do anything, okay? Emmett came in and ruined the party before we got to the good part." He winked at my dad.

Ok, I had to hold back a laugh for that one.

My mom squeezed my dad's shoulder, and he looked back at her, still glaring. I wondered if that was what me and Jake looked like. You know, besides the glaring part, I mean.

After a moment my dad sighed and looked back at us. He sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "Jacob, Renesmee would probably be very angry with me if I killed you-"

"Probably!" I snarled, interrupting.

"-so maybe you should go home," he finished, ignoring me completely.

Jake sighed angrily. "Fine."

He turned back to me and lightly pecked my cheek.

"Bye," I breathed, momentarily cleared of all worries. My dad heard my loss of thoughts and rolled his eyes.

"See ya."

He began walking out of the house and said, "Bye Bells," to my mom.

"Hmph. Jacob," she huffed, clearly angry with him aswell.

That annoyed me most of all. They were supposed to be best friends! But here she is, barely acknowledging him at all.

Jake walked out the door, giving me a last glance as to say _sorry_.

I waved slightly, then looked back to what might be my death...

**A/N- There you go! Thanx soo much to all the people who put me on favorite and alert and all that good stuff. Even if you don't review, it's good to know that you're reading my story and you like it! But I'd be a lot happier if you REVIEWED!!! I'm not gonna set a time limit on when I'll have ch. 8 up, but I'll make it soon!!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Even though I didn't realize it while writing, I sort of left you guys with a tiny cliffy! Lol my bad!

Big thanx to my Beta- **hrssoccergirl!!!!** Without her, you all would be lost; as would I LOL!!!! Be sure to read her stories! My fav being The Party!! Plus, I'm betaing it too, so.... ya lol. She's a really awesome writer, so obviously all of her stories and future stories are MUST READS!!!! Also, check out ambessa4eva's page! R&R please!!!!!

*** sadly, all rights go to the greatest writer in the world- stephenie meyer!***

**Chapter 8:**

My dad broke free of my mother's grip and began pacing the length of the room at lightening speed. The human eye wouldn't have even known he was present.

My mom watched him for a moment; following his body with only her eyes, then sighed and plopped herself backwards onto the couch. Apparently, when she was still human, that simple movement could've put her in the ER. Shocking- I know.

I tentatively took a few small steps foward; into my father's line of fire.

"Daddy, I am _so_ sorry. But... I love Jake, and you and I both know he loves me, too," I said, looking my dad straight in his golden eyes.

"Yes, I know you're sorry, Renesmee. But just because you two are clearly..." he trailed off, then gulped before going on," ...in love, doesn't mean that you have to rush into... well.... _that_."

I rolled my eyes at the "in love" part. I mean, shouldn't he be used to the idea of me and Jake loving each other? He _can_ read our minds, after all.

I looked to the ground shamefully, then I slowly began nodding. It's a really good thing that I could shut him out of my mind whenever I feel like trying, that way he wouldn't know that I wasn't ashamed at all. He knows almost everyone in this house has heard him and mom...

He sighed and put his strong arms around me. I rested my head against his chest, glad I was able to hide my thoughts. He pulled back to look at me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Renesmee... I just... I don't want to lose you. You're my little angel; my baby girl. I-I can't lost you. It would break my heat." He stared at me for half a second. "For lack of better words," he added with a chuckle.

I gave a rueful smile.

"Ok, daddy. I understand."

"Good," he breathed. "Now go talk to Jake. I imagine he's a bit chagrined."

"Ok, daddy. Whatever you say," I laughed.

I was laughing now, but I wouldn't be when me and Jake had to talk about the inevitable; Meanifer. I mean... _Jennifer_.

I waved goodbye as I walked out the door. As I was walking to Jake's house, I was thinking of what I would say to him. And that's when I realized... I had nothing. Nada. I couldn't think of one thing to explain myself. Not why I now hated Jennifer, and most certainly not why I had tackled her and started that awful- but fun- fight earlier.

I was almost half way there, since I was walking at a slow human pace, when I saw something moving in the shadows.

I knelt into my hunting crouch, and jumped at the darkness. When I felt my hands grab something hard as a rock, cold, and shaped like a person, I let go. Instead, I grabbed the person by the collar of their shirt and pulled them into the sunlight.

I was shocked to find out I knew this person. This person is my close friend!

"Matt? MATT!!" I shouted gleefully. I hadn't seen Matt in forever it seemed.

"Nessie? Is that you?! You're almost as tall as me now!" Matt shouted.

"Does Carlisle know you're here?" I asked.

"I was just on my way there from visiting the Denali Clan. Tanya sends her best wishes, as always," he explained. He flashed me one of his mind-boggling smiles.

"Aw, I miss her so much. I should go visit her soon."

"Do you mind if we talk for a bit? We have a lot to catch up on," he said, still grinning from ear to ear.

"Sure, Matt. I know the perfect place we can go to!" I said. I probably sounded like a little girl, but I was just so excited to be with him again! Besides, Jake can wait a little longer, right? ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jennifer's POV:

I love being a wolf, but it totally sucks that everyone knows what you're thinking. Like, if you hit on a guy, expect both packs to torment you about it later.

Try as I might, I couldn't help but let my thoughts wander to Renesmee. Ugh. I honestly don't know what Jacob sees in that vile.... THING. I mean, she's annoying, she's self-centered, and above all the other things I could list as cons for her, she's a VAMPIRE!! Our sworn enemy!! Sure, she's a half vamp, but the parasite gene is still there!

I'll have to find a way to break them up. Jake loves me- I know it. He just doesn't yet.

Anyway, I was patroling the perimeter when I heard a noise coming from the oh so special meadow where Nessie's parents met. As if I haven't heard THAT story a million and one times before.... I would've simply ignored it, but since it was this far into the woods; away from the visible trail, I decided to check it out. "A good wolf is always aware of his/ her surroundings" as Jake says. I remember the exact day he day- the one where he taught me all those combat moves... SIGH... but that's another story.... I was so glad I did, though, because when I reached the fringe of fur trees, I saw none other than Renesmee Cullen. With a guy. A guy that was not Jake, and they were all over each other! It seemed like they were playing around, just mindlessly tackling each other, but- hey- who was I to make judgements?

Omfg! This is perfect! THIS is what I'll use to finally bring Nessie Cullen down! The first step: Calling the girls in the packs and the imprintees, telling them all about my little discovery. Next, they'll tell everyone else. Pretty soon, Renesmee Carlie Cullen will be public enemy number one.

I was sure to be very quiet while I stepped away from the edge of the meadow to change into my human form.

I dressed myself and began running towards my house. When I got to my room, I did the most amazing belly flop onto my queen sized bed and crossed my ankles in the air. I pulled out my iphone and dialed Kim's number first, then Leah's. I told each of them what I had seen- you know, how they couldn't keep their hands off each other- and they both said they wouldn't tell anyone, but I knew it was a lie. Which was why I called them first. Kim wouldn't be able to keep it from Jared- even if she tried not to- and Leah... well, Leah just hates the Cullens and anything to do with them.

My job was done. All I had to do now was sit back and watch my beautiful plan unfold before me.

_This is payback_, I thought to myself. _This is just payback for her practically clawing my eyes out earlier_.

I decided to let my Jakey know what I had seen personally. I got out of bed and walked out the door once again.

On my way to Jake's place, I was thinking about what I'd just done.

I hadn't done anything wrong. She brought this on herself. She must've known that I was gonna retaliate when she started that stupid fight.

But then I remembered the last thing I'd said to Jake. I basically told him I was in love with him! That single thought stopped me dead in my tracks.

But this was Jake I was talking about; Jake, who had been my best guy friend since before I became a wolf. So, I continued walking again and before I knew it, I was knocking on Jake's door.

When he opened the door, it took him awhile to comprehend he was standing in front of someone. His eyes were half open when he first opened the door, but when he saw me there his eyes shot open. Kind of like when you smell a vampire's scent without anticipating it first.

"Uh...Uhm...a...hi?" was all that poor Jake could come up with at the time. I mean, I'm beautiful, sure, but come on! He should be used to it by now. But then again... I guess my beauty isn't something anyone could just get used to.

"Hey there, Jake," I said with a giggle. Seriously, the way he was looking at me was hysterical! "Can I come in?" I asked, bot waiting for the answer and walking in; of course he would say yes.

I went over to the couch and sat down, crossing my legs. Who says people have to end up with their imprintees?

Jake just stared at me for a minute, so I rolled my eyes and patted the empty space next to me. He visibly gulped and hesitantly walked over and sat as far away from me as the small couch would allow. I scooted closer to him and whispered,"Jake? What's wrong? Is it what I said earlier? We... We don't have to do anything about it, you know. Nothing has to change between us."

"Really, Jennifer? How am I supposed to hang around you, CHANGE in front of you, knowing that you... you know. Feel like that."

I scooted even closer. "I don't know, Jake. All I know is that I don't want it to be weird with us just because of that. We've been friends for forever, Jake. And I'm not gonna let that get ruined."

"But-" He started.

"No. No buts. NOTHING is going to change with us. Okay? And if you- if you change you're mind later about me... well... we'll run with that." I scooted closer, to where our legs were touching.

"Ugh!" He said, letting his head fall into his hands. His beautiful, gorgeous hands... No! Focus, Jennifer!

"Jake? Jake, it'll be ok." When he didn't answer, I lifted his chin up with my pointer finger.

"I love Nessie, Jennifer. That's not going to change. Ever. You're like a little sister to me. I can't- I can't-" I cut him off again.

"Sshh. Shh." I whispered. Then I leaned foward. He froze when he realized what I was about to do. I leaned in to close the gap between our mouths. But he just had to go and ruin our happy little moment by pulling away almost immediatly after our lips touched.

"What are you doing?!" Jake shouted as he jumped to his feet. But I wasn't really listening. I was concentrating more on the sound our lips made as they parted. "JENNIFER!!" Jake yelled, pulling me to my feet as well.

"Huh?" I asked; I was still zoning out. "Jake. I am SO sorry. I don't know what I was thinking," I whispered.

"Of course you're sorry! I was just telling you that I love Nessie, not you, and then you do... that! Plus, you were just telling me how nothing had to change!!" Jake was really getting angry now, not just upset and weird.

Jake was still yelling when we heard a voice come from outside.

"Jake! I have the best news to tell you; you're never gonna g-." We heard. "Jake?" the voice whispered.

We looked to the door and saw Nessie standing in the doorway; mouth open, eyes wide, hands in fists.

"Oh. My. God!" Nessie screamed.

A/N- ok. if you haven't noticed, i like cliffys. i think i get it from my beta... i dont know. but thanx to her, we now have matt!! and please review or something telling me if I should do Jennifer's POV again or not. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!

~Amber


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Thanx to the new people who reviewed chapter 8!! And even though a lot of the people who didn't review, thanx to all of you who put me on alert and favorites!! But reviewing is better LOL!!!

**awosmetastic twilight**- Matt is just another character that me and the bestest beta in the world (hrssoccergirl) came up with. lol- and Jennifer is such a b*tch because she likes Jake, but Jake loves Nessie. And no, Jake doesn't know Matt.

- I know you wanted to know what Jake was thinking as Nessie walked through the door, and I think this should suffice. Even though it goes back way beyond that lol!

_Itallics_ are Jake's flashback in the beginning. Ok. Here's chapter 9!!! Yay!!! Sorry it took so long!! Don't forget to Review!!!!!! lol!

**Chapter 9-**

Ok, so for about 16 years Jennifer has been one of my best girlfriends. That's a girl I mean. Well, a friend... that's a girl. And all of a sudden, there's that whole fight with Jennifer and Nessie, and then Jennifer comes over and tries to freaking kiss me! Ugh!!!!

_I was talking with Emmett over at Nessie's house and Blondie came down and left with him. But then I started thinking about what Jennifer had previously said to me. Something about 'taking care of Nessie'. So I went over to the big Girls Only sleepover, and I walked into the house, and Nessie and Jennifer were all over each other!!!! And NOT in the hot way! I had to pull Nessie off of Jennifer, then Alice was helping me....._

_But I still don't know how she got there._

_I was so mad at Jennifer. That was until she told me that she liked me. Loved me would probably be more accurate. Then, try as I might not to, I felt sorry for her. I remembered how I felt with Bells and Edward. It was like Bella didn't care for me at all. She chose him, meaning she was basically throwing me out the door. And I guessed that's how Jennifer felt with me and Nessie._

_Then yesterday, as I was taking my Nessie home, I kept thinking about how I could make her feel better. Anything... just to make her stop feeling guilty and hurt. Then I found something that would probably get me killed, but something I knew would make her feel better. So when we got to her house, we went up to her room and got a little... uhm... carried away. My hand was freaking pretty much up her shirt when stupid 'Uncle Emmett' walked into the room!!_

_After that, I guess the fam decided they hadn't chewed me out enough since they screamed and yelled at me for a long time, but you know what? I'd had enough. So I quickly told Nessie I'd see her at my place, and I walked out of the house with what little dignity I had left._

Now I'm here answering the front door. I was surprised because Nessie knew she didn't have to knock. But I opened the door anyways, and I was surprised further to see Jennifer standing there. Let me tell you.... opening that damn door was the worst thing I could've done. It screwed my relationship with Nessie up, and it might've messed with my friendship with Jennifer, too.

So when I saw Jennifer standing in front of my house, I was shocked that she would even talk to me after what she had told me after the fight, not to mention show up at my house! But she must started laughing at me like I was some sort of retard and invited herself inside. She sat on the couch and crossed her legs. I couldn't be sure, since I've never even looked at another girl besides my Nessie, but I think she was trying to turn me on.

When she patted the space next to her, I slowly walked over to her. I wasn't sure what to do, and I was taking my time trying to think of something to say- or do. All I could think of was to sit as far away from her and try to avoid any type of contact. So, I sat pretty much on the stupid uncomfortable armrest of the already tiny couch while she was completely on the opposite side. I let her speak first, my mind still in a fog.

She started babbling about how things wouldn't change between us, what with her telling me... wh- what she... told me. But the truth was, things had already changed. Before, I didn't feel the need to run away from her whenever we were alone, like now. Before, I didn't have to worry about going away from her when I had to change into the sexy beast of a werewolf that I am, like now. BEFORE, I didn't feel like she wasn't one of the guys. I could hang around her, talk to her, and even-.

That's when I realized it was supposedly my turn to talk. Only problem was... I had no clue what the hell we were (or she was) talking about!

"But-" then she interrupted me. 'But. I think you should go to your OWN house now,' is what I was gonna say. Jeez man!! Girls these days! Can't shut their traps!

"No. No buts. NOTHING is going to change between us, okay? And if you... if you change your mind later... about me.... well, we'll run with that."

We talked for a bit more, then she started- gulp- TOUCHING me. Like, she raised my chin up with her finger when I hung my head. And by now, she had scooted so close to me that our legs were practically touching aswell.

Then... she started leaning in towards me! As in, the was Nessie does! But Nessie is obviously much cuter. Duh.

I couldn't move right then. I was working on it... but my brain was moving faster than my body, and... I don't know. The two just didn't connect I guess. Then... her lips touched mine. Ever so softly, but still touched. It felt like a feather had landed on my bottom lip.

THAT shocked me out of my "trance"!

I jerked away from Jennifer and stood above her. For some reason, I got angry at her. I mean, besides the obvious reason- she started a fight with the love of my life and almost injured her. But I got mad at her because. Because.... Because I guess I felt like she lied to me. I mean here she was, telling me all about how things aren't gonna change between us just because I know now how she feels about me.

Uh, ya.

Before, I don't ever remember her trying to kiss me!!

But just then Nessie sprinted over the threshold.

"Oh. My. God!" she shouted.

I immediately sprang into action. I knew what this must've looked like to her, even though it was nowhere near what it looked like. But the thing was, if I said 'It's not what you think', she would think I was lying to her. So all I did was run over to her and try to put my hands on her shoulders. 'Try' being the important word in that sentence.

When I tried to place my arms on the top of Nessie's shoulders, she backed away, looking me in the eye. Across her face, I could see at least five completely different emotions burning up in there at once.

Betral.

Disapointment.

Disbelief.

Anger.

Hatred.

"Don't touch me," she whispered. She backed away from my touch. I was shocked, because, even before we were officially a couple, she had never done that to me before. Ever.

"Nessie. Wh- wait-"

"Don't touch me," she repeated, this time I could hear the anger flowing freely through her beautiful voice.

"Don't touch me. Don't look at me. Don't think about me. Got it?" She growled through her teeth.

Now I'm sure there were more than just five emotions running across my face. I couldn't say anything. I could only look at the gorgeous face and body I fell in love with. Look at it for what could be the very last time. I tried to take a step foward in her direction, but she stepped back.

"Don't, Jake. I'm serious. Just..." she shut her eyes tightly for a moment and a small tear escaped the corner of her eye. When she opened them once again, her eyes were a bit swollen. "Just- just leave me alone."

And with that she walked out the door.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. That same hand was now gliding softly down my back, stopping at the small of my back. I caught it in my hands, trying harder than I've ever tried at anything not to break all five of it's fingers.

Jennifer attempted to place her other hand on top of our still cupped hands when I turned around to face her. I grabbed both her hands by the wrists, bringing them up to my body, then snapping them down beside her body.

"Ow, Jake!!" she shouted.

"I can not BELIEVE you!! First you come to my house after you fight with my Nessie-" she flinced when I said 'my' Nessie, which I knew she would- "and you make her hate me! Now, even after all you've done, you still try to make moves on me!!"

"Jake! You're HURTING me!! Let go!" she shouted.

"Ugh!! I can't even understand why I trusted you!!"

"Jake, wait!" she yelled at me, but I didn't really hear her. I was already out the door.

Nessie's POV:

I was still walking home from Jake's place when the familiar scent crossed me. Jake was running behind me. Crap! I came here instead of First Beach because no one ever talks about this beach! Usually, this would've stopped me dead in my tracks... but... I guess that was only when he was still my boyfriend. I'm sure I'll forgive him sometime, but not now. How could he cheat on me? He imprinted on ME. Not stupid two-faced Jennifer. And I can't even count how many times he's told me he loved me.

But, it wasn't Jake running behind me. It was Embry, Quil and Seth.

**A/N**- ok! there you go! I know it was unusually short... but a lot of you were getting annoyed with me for taking so long! so there it is, hope it was worth the wait lol!!  
I recently posted one new story, and one new one-shot! so if you guys love me and my story(s) lol, you'll review this chapter, then go read my other's and review for those too!!! byez for now!

Amber


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N- Hey again!! Ok, so some of the authors that I have on alert request a certain amount of reviews before they post the next chapter. So, I know you're gonna hate me, but I'm gonna try it :)_

_So before I post chapter 11, I'm gonna ask....... 7 reviews. That's not too bad, right? Ok, here's chapter 10!!!!_

**Chapter 10:**

**NPOV**

Ugh! I don't have time for this! Matt is waiting for me at my house, I have to talk to him. Now.

"Look, guys, I'm not really in the mood to talk to anyone right now. Ok," I sighed. They probably wanted to make sure I was ok, after what I saw with Jake and Meanifer. I mean, I did break up with him. But he diserved it. Didn't he?

"Oh, you're gonna talk to us," Embry said.

"Whether you like it or not," Quil added, looking at Embry. All three of them- Embry, Quil, even Seth- were glaring at me, as if I was the one who cheated!

"Actually," I laughed without humor, "I don't have to talk to any of you. And I thought when someone imprinted, their partner was the only one they thought about!" I shouted. I didn't have patience for this! All I want to do is go talk to my best friend (who's NOT a werewolf), and get away from all this crap for awhile!

"And second-" I started.

"No. How could you cheat on Jake?!" Seth cut me off. Wow. Wasn't expecting that... Little Seth, the quiet one, the calm one-. Wait. Did he say I was cheating on Jake?

"Wh- What are you talking about?" I asked, genuinly confused.

"Don't act like you don't know what's going on, Nessie!" Quil shouted. At this point, they were shaking so much I thought they were going to phase right in front of me.

_That's_ when Quil's shape started to blur...

But then Jake popped in through the thin wall of trees and placed his hand on Quil's shoulder.

"Dude! Chill!" Jake yelled at Quil. Seth and Embry continued to stare at me, while I just stood there wide-eyed.

Quil took a deep breath, seeming to calm down.

"How can you not be as pissed as us, Jake?" Quil asked. "She played you, and it looks like we're more upset than you are!" My mouth dropped.

"What?!" Jake shouted, turning his whole body around to face me. "You cheated on me?!"

"No! Of course I didn't! _you_ cheated on _me_, remember?" I shouted back.

Now everyone was confused. "Holy... crap..." Seth sighed and plopped himself down to sit.

"I would never cheat on you, Nessie. How could you even think that?" Jake asked, now instead of looking angry, he looked hurt and confused.

"But... But I saw you- with Jennifer. You two were all alone and I thought-"

"So you decided to take out your feelings with some other dude?!" Embry yelled. Apparently, he was the only one still mad. Jake bent down to sit next to Seth.

"Ya!" Quil yelled at me. I was begining to think he only liked the drama. "A little-" he tried to cough out a laugh "-birdie told us someone saw you very cuddly some guy! Some guy that didn't happen to be Jake!"

"I haven't even thought of any other guy besides Jake since I hit twelve! Well you know, phisically..." I said. I had never told Jake that before, but it was true. I'd had a small crush on him when I turned twelve, slowly evolving into something more...

"Guys... can you leave us alone for a minute?" I quietly asked.

Two of them left, Quil staying behind. Jake and I gave him a look that could kill. He raised his eyebrows at us.

"Me too? But-"

"Quil," Jake said. Quil grunted, but reluctantly got up and left. As he was leaving, he began mumbling to himself. I couldn't exactly understand what he was saying- even with my awesome vampire hearing- but it sounded a lot like, "Never get to hear the good stuff,".

"Jake? What are you talking about?" I asked. How could he even imagine I would want someone else but him? I went over to where he was sitting and put my hands on his wrists. He had his hands rested on his chin, his elbows on his curled up knees. "Jake? Please talk to me," I whispered. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was giving me the silent treatment...

"I don't know what to say," he sighed. He turned his beautiful brown, almost black eyes fully on me. Woah... Now I know what my mom is alwyas babbling about my dad _dazzling_ her with his eyes... Jake's are really mesmerizing.

"How could you do that to me, Nessie? You know how much I love you... So... How-" He started, but I cut him off. Hey! He's done it enough to me before, I figured now was the time to make it up.

"Jake," I said flatly. He was really starting to piss me off now. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"I _mean_ you apparently were all over some guy that wasn't me!!"

"I already told you I didn't, Jake! How many times would you like me to say it?!"

"As many times as it takes you for it to come out truthful!"

Then it dawned on me...

The only guy I'd seen besides my family and Jake in the past few days was... MATT. He must be talking about him! We were playing around earlier, "all over each other", or as it would've seemed to a passer-by...

I roughly pushed Jake's hands away from his face, only to replace his with my own.

I thought of earlier in the day, starting at when I'd first seen Matt, pushing all my thoughts into his head. As I got older, I was able to show someone a picture, but think of something else completely different without that person knowing. I seperately thought of when I was little, around the time of that horrible fight with the Volturi, and I met Zafrina. I remembered when she would show me HER pictures, and I used to call them _pretty pictures_...

I pushed another picture into his mind of Matt and I roughing around on the ground, followed by the words _all over each other???_

Jake placed his hands softly on top of mine, sending an electric current running all the way to my toes. But... Wait! No! He cheated on me, I should be beyond mad at him!

But it's soo hard...

"Nessie... I had no idea," he whispered.

"Yeah, well, now you do," I replied.

"I'm so sorry I accused you of doing... well, you know."

"I'm sorry you did, too," I said, scooting away from him to keep myself from loosing what little control I was gaining against him.

A look of pain and confusion crossed Jake's beautiful features. "You... You don't still think I would want someone besides you, do you, Nessie?" He asked.

I couldn't answer. I could feel tears brimming my eyes, so I looked away. He was _with_ Jennifer behind my back, and yet he still had the power over me to make me cry. The amount of emotion coursing through me was... unspeakable. All the raw emotions I felt toward him, hate, anger, confusion.... I still loved him. He could still make me cry, and I loved him. Despite everything. But I shouldn't. He hurt me, worse than anyone had ever hurt me before, which meant he deserved to be hated by me.

I honestly wanted to hurt him back. Make him feel as much pain as he had inflicted upon me. I wanted to tell him that I never wanted to see him again... but that would bother both of us. I could tell him I hated him... but that had a problem, too. The truth was, as much as I _wanted_ to make him feel pain... I knew I couldn't and wouldn't.

Still looking away, I simply nodded once.

He nodded softly, and grabbed my chin with his pointer finger and thumb, pulling my face in his direction.

"Nessie...." he breathed. "I would never hurt you that way... You _know_ that. I..." now he was the one looking away. "I can't even think of how you'd come to that conclusion. Well, obviously, I know how you'd think that, but for you to believe it is entirely different."

"I saw you, Jake!" I screamed, walking away from him, across the small meadow and crossing my arms in front of my chest. I turned my back to him, glaring mindlessly into the deep sea of trees."Do you think I'm stupid, Jake?!"

"No! Of course not!" He interrupted.

"I wasn't finished quite yet," I grumbled, glaring at him.

"Well neither was I," he said, walking towards me again, still behind me, placing his hands on the upper part of my arms.

"I'm sorry if you think I did something I shouldn't have..." he started. "Even if I didn't....." that part probably wasn't meant for my ears. "But I'm sorry nonetheless," he whispered directly in my ear. His hands still on me, he grabbed my arms sotfly and turned me around to face him. Of course I had to look up, because he was so freakishly tall. If I looked straight foward, I'd be staring at his chest....

No! Focus, Nessie.....

He leaned down, just inches away from my face. "Sorry..." he breathed against my lips. I felt as if we were about to have one of the most passionate kisses we've ever had...

When I placed my finger on his lips, holding him back. He looked confused again, and it was the funniest expression I'd ever seen. Remember what I said about wanting to hurt him before? Well this isn't hurting either of us, and I get entertainment! Everyone wins!

"You're not entirely forgiven yet, _Jakey_," I said, winking at him. I tried to pull away, but he put his hands on the curve of my hips, smiling.

"Where do you think you're going?" He laughed.

"Ohh nowhere...." I sighed.

"Then why don't you stay with me?"

"I was thinking about it...." I laughed.

I turned back around, once again facing him, and quickly pecked his cheek.

Then I twirled and ran into the forest, forcing Jake to chase me like when I was a little girl.

We'd just have to deal with everything else later. Jennifer, Embry, Quil and Seth... But that could all be arranged.

I think deep- deep, deep- down I always knew Jake hadn't done anything with Jennifer. Against his will maybe, but not by choice.

But now I know I should just trust Jake, because he would never hurt me, and I would never hurt him.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_A/N- Yay!! Nessie and Jake are back together!! Ok, so everyone remember, 7 reviews equals new chapter!!!_

_Byez for now!_

Amber


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N- Wow you guys rock!! I got an amazing response to my request of 7 reviews, so thanx for taking the time to write the review! But, you guys did so really fast, like within the first 2 days, and I didn't have any time to write chapter 11!! lol! So, I have to raise the bar. Not that much, just to... 12 reviews. Ok? And please check out my beta's stories! They're ambessa4eva & hrssocergirl!!_

_****All rights go to Stephenie Meyer, and, sadly, I'm not her** Lol I always forget that part! ;)**_

_Ok! Here's chapter 11!!_

When we got back to my house, Jasper was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, Alice rubbing his shoulder. My parents were making goo-goo eyes to each other-ew!- and Esme and Carlisle were talking quietly. Emmett and Rosalie.... Well, I don't wanna know what they're doing anyway.....

Jasper looked up at me. "I think our little Nessie is bi-polar," he muttered.

"Why do you say that, Uncle Jasper?" I asked in my sweetest voice.

"Because maybe your emotions have been bouncing back and forth all day, Nessie," he replied, using his own sweet voice.

"Well I'm happy now, so you should be, too, huh?"

"Not exactly... When you're mad, Nessie.... you get pissed. I'm ust trying to catch up," he said, and smiled a little at me.

"Oh. Well, hope you feel better, Jasper," I said as I began walking towards him.

I knelt down in front of him and put my hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry I'm making you suffer on my account-"

"Nessie! Come in the kitchen! Matt is here to see you, Sweety!" My mom shouted from inside the kitchen.

Of course I immediately dropped my hand from Jasper's shoulder and ran into the kitchen, forgeting momentarily that I was supposed to be comforting him. Ha!

"Gee, thanks for the love, you little Loch Ness Monster!" Jasper laughed.

"Love you too!" I replied, laughing along. As soon as I stepped over the threshold leading to the kitchen, I saw him. I met him just a few hours before, and yet I was still overly excited.

I jumped into Matt's waiting arms, then lightly kissed his cheek. He wrapped me in his arms, leaning me against his chest. He sat down on a near by dining chair, putting me on his lap.

Jake was leaning his stomach against the counter while his arms were working feverishly in the cupboards. When he pulled his arms back out, atop of them was a stack of bread a mile high. He went to the opposite side of the kitchen table of me and Matt and put down his load. Then he went to the refrigerator and pulled out mayo, turkey, ham, something with broccoli in it, mustard, whole pickles, and mounds and mounds of cheese. Before setting his new pile onto the table like before, he went to the drawer below the cupboard and pulled out a butter knife. Weird werewolves with their insane appetites.

"Hey, Jake! Come see if you can beat me in checkers, dog!" Jasper yelled from the side table in the living room.

Jake made his three layer sandwhich, put away the ingredients, and went into the living room to play the game with Jasper. My mom and dad soon following after.

"Hey, Ness," he laughed. I guess the expression on my face was one of a 10 year old. But I couldn't help it. Whenever I'm with Matt, or Jake for that matter... I can't help but laugh. It's like... like a nice contrast between the two. Jake is the obnoxious, funny, weird, loud, odd best friend. Well, best friend that I could also kiss. While Matt is my sweet, compassionate, quiet, caring, best friend. Yep. That's right.  
I have two best friends. Two wonderful best friends whom I could never choose between.

"I missed you, dearest Matthew," I said, trying unsuccessfully to hide a laugh while talking like a Britt.

"I saw you just a few hours ago, my dearest Nessie," he said, going along with my little charade. There's another thing I like about Matt. Whenever I do something totally random and strange, he goes along.

"But really, I'm thinking about sticking around for awhile... That is... if I won't be too much of a bother," he said, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Well, I don't know, Matt. Sometimes you _can_ get a little tiny bit annoying, you know," I said, turning my head away from his and tilting up my nose.

"Why you little..." He said, begining to tickle me. I started laughing uncontrollably.

"Jake!" I cried out. "Jake! Help me! I'm being attacked!!" Jake ran into the kitchen, his eyes wide, and food coming out all possible ways in his mouth. Not to mention the food that was layered apon his cute face. Matt and I stopped laughing from the mere sight of Jake and his meal. Then we bursted out in laughter, louder than we had been before! Jake's eyes went back to normal, and his mouth closed. He swallowed noisily.

"What's the big emergency, Ness?" He said and walked over to check over me. He pulled me out of Matt's arms and grabbed my chin, tilting it up to examine my neck.

"Are you ok, Nessie?" He asked.

"Yeah, Jake, I was being _harrassed_," I laughed, looking at Matt.

"Ugh. Ness, who's ass do I have to beat now? You know that when I have to beat someone up I might get carried away, and then I might change into a werewolf..." He said, doing the whole movement-  
rolling his arm in circles, his eyes growing wide with exaggeration.

"Jake..." I tried mid-sentence, but he kept rambling. "J- Jake..." I tried again. But again to no avail. "Jake!" I said more loudly, placing my pointer finger on his gorgeous lips, just in case calling his name didn't work again.

He raised his eyebrows in response, since my finger was still on his lips.

"Oops," I laughed. "Jake I was being viciously tickled my Matt."

"Ohhh," he sighed.

"Yeah, sorry, man. I just couldn't resist," Matt said while walking behind me to put his hands on my shoulders.

"Uh... no problem..." Jake paused, looking uncomfortable. "I guess," he sighed, scratching his head and turning his abdomen away from us, toward the kitchen.

"Ness... can you come... uh, watch me play checkers?" Jake asked, glaring at Matt instead of looking at me while he spoke. Uh.... Odd much?

I had a strange feeling that Jake was jealous of me spending time with Matt. And hugging Matt...

"Sure, come on, baby," I said, winking at him playfully, TRYING to be seductive. I walked out of Matt's grasp on my shoulders and strutted towards my Jake. I snaked my arm around his waist and pulled him to the chair on his side of the checkers board. I pushed him down and sat down on his lap.

After a while of watching Jasper loosing miserably to Jake, I was getting bored, so I began pulling Jake up to take a short walk out in the woods.

But that's when Matt walked into the room and stood behind the opposing chair. "Mind if I take a shot?" He asked Jake.

Jake rose his eyebrows. "You sure you can handle it? Because... you know I got some serious game, right?" He said.

"I think I can manage," Matt replied. After that I had to endure about an hour of evil checkers. I say evil because of the way Matt and Jake moved their pawns. Whenever they'd move, they grabbed it with their entire fist, pulling it up in the air, then slamming it down onto the checker board.

But, after it all, Matt ended up winning to a dissapointed Jake.

"Do you want a rematch... _Jakey_?" Matt said, winking at my nickname for my Jake. I had to stifle a laugh.

Jake was about to answer when I decided to intervene. I didn't want anymore of this testosterone filled competition.

"Umm... Matt... I don't think that'd be the best thing in the world. And besides, Jake... told me... that, uh, we'd take a walk," I improvised.

"Yeah. I did... I think," Jake said, snaking his arm around my waist and tugging lightly. He began leading me to the front door.

"That sounds good. Where are you two going?" Matt asked, following us.

"Umm... I was thinking the beach?" I said, looking up at Jake to see if that was ok with him. He nodded.

"Great!" Matt said. "Mind if I tag along?" He grinned at me, then he was gone.

"Kind of," Jake grumbled once Matt was gone. I pretended to ingore him.

When Matt came back down the stairs, he was carrying swimming trunks. He shot a huge smile at me, winked, and was running towards the beach. Leaving Jake and I to only follow.

******

When we got to the beach, Jake and Matt immediately ran to the water's edge while I stayed behind. I watched as they both took off their shirts and ran into the water like little kids.

Woah... How come I never noticed how much muscle Matt had? Or how good he looked in swimming trunks? Or how the sparkle glistening off his skin was... somehow different from my family's? More... I don't know. More... _sexy_?

Oh my god! Did I like Matt???  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_A/N- hey again guys! Some people told me to add another twist to the story... and this may not be what you were intending, but oh well lol! I like it, and I hope you guys do too!_

_Just remember... 12 reviews gets you all a new chapter!! Byez for now!_

Amber


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N- hey again guys!! as always, you did a great job with your part of my story **hint hint- reviewing!!** lol. I'm gonna bump up the request for reviews. But don't worry, it's just by eight. Should be easy for you guys, considering the way you've been reviewing lol! So now I want 20 before I post chapter 13 ok?_

_But before I start writing, I just wanna say that I was kinda thinking of _**JAYMIE8P**_'s review for chapter 11. So, if you wanna know what I'm talking about, go back to the review page and read what she had to say._

_And I know a lot of you are against the whole Matt and Nessie and Jake triangle. I'd like to tell you what happens... but only me and my betas know! Haha lol! I'll just say for now... that it's not over._

_And check out my betas stories, too!!_ **AMBESSA4EVA**_ and_ **HRSSOCCERGIRL**_!! They're awesome and I luv 'em!! And sorry for the long A/N lolz!!_

Here's chapter 12!!!

No. No, no, no! That can't be possible! I can't love, or even _like_ Matt!! I'm in love with Jake. My Jake. I know I love him more than anything in the world! He's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, the one who I want to marry and have kids with! Well, you know, if that's possible.... But whatever, you get the point!

I ran towards Jake and Matt, grabbing at Jake's arms and tugging him out of the water.

"Jake! I need to talk to you! _Now_!" I growled. I figured it'd be best for me to _pretend _to be upset with Jake, for Matt's sake. I didn't need any more male competition.

I dragged my Jake all the way to the lip of the forest's edge. I looked back to the sandy white beach, only to see Matt staring at Jake and I with... a grin? Ugh! He was supposed to be one of my best friends!  
Meaning he wasn't happy when I fought with my boyfriend! Or in this case... pretended to fight.

I looked at Jake's beautiful baby face again. His features were really something. They were boyish enough to look cute, yet the sharp angle of his cheekbones and chin were enough to make him look manly. And that hair.... _Whew_.....

I winked at him, and ran into the forest again. Once we were in a big enough opening, I stopped dead in my tracks, and turned towards my Jake.

I cupped my hands around his face and showed him a series of three pictures. The first- when I was a little girl and we were playing at first beach, me on his shoulders, kissing his cheek.

The second- one where I was about physically 13. He was tutoring me in English, and he kept getting confused, so I had to help him. Again, I kissed his cheek.

And the third, I showed him not a memory, but a desire. I showed him the two of us kissing, kissing like there were no other people on Earth.

He grabbed my chin, and delicately (for him) brought my lips to his.

I was in total bliss as our lips moved together in synchronization. It was as if our entire bodies, not just our lips, were made just for each other. And it was wonderful. I remember this one song that I was obsessed with when I was little, it was about sometimes having to wait your entire life to find that one true love, and every time I heard that I would smile because I didn't have to wait at all. I got my one true love the moment I hit seven years old.

I swirled my hand around the back of his neck, bringing him only closer; which was quite an accomplishment if I do say so myself. Now the entire length of our bodies were intertwined. He brought his hand around my waist as he dragged my body under his to the nearest tree trunk. We continued kissing for what only seemed to be under three minutes, but everything goes fast when I'm with my Jacob. We must've been there at least ten minutes.

I brought my hand down to the hem of his grey t-shirt and began sliding it up.

We had been wanting to go this far- and farther- for awhile. It wasn't planned the last time we tried, when Uncle Emmett walked in on us, but we were gonna do it soon anyway.

I felt like I had to show him how much I loved him. Not like I had to prove it by having sex with him... more that I _wanted_ to show him that I loved him, and not Matt. I mean, Matt is a good friend, but Jake is _mine_. And I am his. And no one's gonna take that away from either of us. Not Jennifer... or Matt... or my family.

As we were leaning against the trunk of the huge oak tree, his shirt was now off, and mine was slowly getting there. Just as Jake's wandering hands got to the button of my low cut jeans (that I wore against Alice's wishes) we heard a small gasp coming from the direction we left Matt in.

Jake's lips parted from mine, and I _almost_ got cold from the missing presence of his warmth. We looked towards the sound and saw my best friend besides Jake; Matt, gawking at us in complete awe. His mouth was wide open, as were his eyes. His hands were clenched into fists, and I couldn't help but notice how extremely hot he looked. When I thought this, he got a smug smile on his face, as if he could read my mind, before anger came across his gorgeous features once more.

"Matt..." I breathed.

"Nessie??" Matt questioned, as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Jacob!!" Jake shouted from above me. I couldn't believe of all times to joke around, he picked now. When I was laying under my boyfriend, my shirt off, HIS shirt off, and one of my best friends just caught us "in the act".

I turned back to Jake, but this time not to marvel in his glory, to glare at him.

But there was _one_ thing that was _slightly_ humorous about this awkward situation.....

As hard as I tried, I couldn't help the small giggle that excaped my swollen lips. Both Jake and Matt looked at my quizically, so I turned back to Jake's face and placed my hand gently to his right cheek. I showed him the words "_Every time, huh?_"

He didn't get it at first, but he thought about it for awhile and finally understood. I mean really! This was the second time we really tried to be intimate, and both times someone has walked in on us! Ugh!

And _that's_ when I remembered me and Jake didn't have shirts on. I pushed Jake off of me, wrapped my hand around my chest, and began searching for my long lost shirt. Where were clothes when you really needed them??

Jake found it before I did and handed the pink tank to me. I tried to get it on by myself, but I guess since I _do_ have my mother's genes, I got it stuck over my head somehow. Jake chuckled and rolled his eyes at me as he wobbled over on his knees and helped me with my stupid shirt. Even though Matt was standing right there, Jake let his hands dwindle on my chest.

Ugh. Sometimes, I swear.....

I pushed his hands away and got up. I started walking over towards Matt. I tried to reach out to him, but he just walked backwards into the forest.

Great. Just great.....  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

MPOV (Matt's pov)

UGH! I can't believe MY Renesmee would even _think_ about giving herself to that stupid, idiotic, mutated DOG! I tried being nice to that stupid dog, but that didn't work. So, I had to move onto the next thing. I had to practically stalk them to spend time with my Renesmee!

First they went into the kitchen, so I pretended to like playing chess. Then I played against the stupid dog. Then they decided to go for "a walk"!

....But we all know what they were planning on doing when they got far enough away from Edward's wandering mind. So, obviously, I had to go with them to make sure they kept things G-rated.

But oh no! They had to go off and try to do the nasty! So I had to go supervise, and when I did, they were all over each other!! And my Renesmee's shirt wasn't on either!!

My mother taught me that only the man a woman intends to marry should see her body vunerable like that! And let me tell you, that man is NOT Jacob Black, mutt in training.

So, here I am. Wandering by myself in the woods. Again. Maybe I am now classified as a nomad. I never really gave it a second thought. I've been walking and wandering, searching and seeking, but never really finding anything worth while.

Until I found my Renesmee with my old friend Carlisle.

And anyway... my Renesmee may not completely love me by herself... but my power just.... helps her notice her burning passion for me. Even though my power makes people attracted to me, it doesn't mean she never liked me to begin with! I know she did. And still does.

And as for Jake.....

Well... Some people just don't know when to back off and smell the roses.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_A/N- Hey hey peeps again!!! lol! (sorry, I'm hyper!!!!! haha!) And Remember!! Only 20 reviews away from chapter 13!!!!!_

_byez for now!_

Amber


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N- hey hey again guys!! I totally forgot to mention it in the A/N for chapter 12, but.... YAY!!! we finally got past 100 reviews!!!_

_But now I want.... 100 reviews before chapter 14._

_No just kidding!!!!! lol!! For anyone who just had a heart attack, I'm sorry lol!!! But no, don't worry people, the request is still 20 reviews. ------------------_

_And this is my special shout-out to my favorite review so far (that I can remember lol!). I can't say exactly who it was, since it was a mysterious review... but if you're reading this.... thank you SOO much......  
**SHAY**!!!! Your review was sooo sweet and I loved it!!! And lol thanks for saying that I am better than Stephenie Meyer... but I'm not!! Haha! Anyways, thanks and I hope I make you proud with chapter 13!_

_K! Here's chapter 13!!!_

"Great," I groaned. "Just great."

Jake was still laying shirtless on the ground, but that was normal for him. He had his legs sprawled out in front of him, his arms extended behind him; supporting him.

"Ness..." Jake started as he rolled his eyes at my frustration. "Hon, I don't realy see the big '_problema'_ at hand here. He was being a dumbass! He wanted to stalk us, and now he's dealing with the consiquences of that choice, isn't he?"

Jake got a smug smile on his face and his eyes glazed over.

Ugh.

He was most likely thinking of what we were doing, and how that probably broke one of my best friend's heart!

I had never seen this side of My Jake before...

And it scared me. I mean, how much more of Jake_ didn't_ I know about?

Granted, that can't be much unknown information, I _am _his imprint, but still...

But then _again_... What if Jake -for some ridiculous reason!- felt threatened by Matt... Or jealous of him maybe? So maybe he's just trying to be all macho or whatever.

Ugh. It doesn't matt anyway, I guess. I love Jake... just as he is.

"Jake..." I sighed. How was I going to explain that I loved Matt aswell, without making My Jake mad? Again. "You know that I love you, right?" I asked as I crawled over to him and curled up to his extremely warm chest. _Sigh_...... I've always loved his wonderful smell. It wasn't stinky and ugly and sweaty, like I've read some human boys' is. It's sort of woodsy. It smells like the outdoors, which is perfect for me and him.

"Is that a trick questiooooon?" He replied, trying to make a joke out of it by 'baby talking'.

I sighed. Everything was a damn joke to this man. "I'm serious, Jake," I said softly, frowning at him.

I honestly could've cried when My Jake got the worst expression on his beautiful face. A horrible mix between worry and hurt. His eyebrows furrowed together while his eyes became droopy and sad. "Of course I know that, Ness. Why do you ask? Is something wrong?" He was rambling now... mainly just talking to himself. "Oh! My! God!" Now he just looked plain horrified.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!! Are you pregnant?! No... you couldn't be... we haven't gotten that far thanks to _some _people... Unless it was M-"

"Jake! Just shut up!" I yelled. Again with the Matt thing. Ugh. I'm never gonna live that down, am I?

"No, Jacob Black. I'm not" -gulp- "pregnant. It's just.. You're not the only one I love..."

Jake's jaw dropped and for a split second he actually looked... like he'd just lost his best friend. And, in a sense, he had... well, to him at least. Great. I just broke Matt's heart, and to make my wonderful day even better... I just broke Jake's aswell! The love of my life-. No. The love of my existence... and I hurt him. I shouldn't be doing that!

"Oh," was all my Jacob was able to mumble.

"But, Jacob," I said, taking a step towards him and feeling a very dominant wave of pain course through my entire body when he put his hands up; as if surrendering. But... was he surrendering... against _me_?

"No, Nessie. No! How could you do this?! I thought we had cleared everything up! But you were lyting when you said nothing was going on between you and..." he had to pause to regain his composure. _"him,"_ he hissed. "Weren't you!?"

When all he got for my brilliant answer was me looking sheepishly to the ground, he yelled (almost shattering my eardrums in the process) "Weren't you?!"

"Jake..." I mumbled, large tears now forming in my chocolate brown eyes.

"NO!" He screamed.....

Before his body turned into a giant russet wolf...

_Hmm. Death by Beauty... _ I thought; Before everything turned to pain and I blacked out.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_A/N- hey guys!! PLZ don't hate me for this really really short chapter!! I swear, the next one's already done, so all you's guys has to do is give me 20 reviews!  
I just really wanted to end it there..... ya, ya, I've been told I'm mean lol!_

_ok. just 20 reviews away from finding out if poor little Nessie lives or dies..........._


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N- hey guys! I'm soooooo totally sorry for taking so long to update... but I recently let in like 43 viruses in my laptop, then I had to find my other chapters because they got deleted.... woah it's a long story lol. ANYWAYS....... I have to give this chapter completely to my betas: **ambessa4eva** and **hrssoccergirl**. BUT hrssoccergirl has changed her name to **breathewithoutyou** so you have to check out both of their stories!_

_Plus, one of my other fav authors is **dreamingaboutyou**!! she is also an amazing author! AND she doesn't take forever to update! lol._

_OK. I know I'm probably annoying you guys now.... so here's chapter 14!!!_

**Chapter 14**

"Oh, God."

"Nessie! Nessie- please wake up!"

"Renesmee, can you hear me?"

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh."

Those were the voices I heard; Screaming, screaming, and more screaming. I don't know who the person was that kept saying "Oh my gosh," but I'm pretty sure the first one was my daddy, the second was Grandpa Carlisle, and this last one was probably Uncle Emmett:

"I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna rip his head off, THEN I'm gonna kill him!"

My eyelids fluttered open and everyone in the packed, cramped room blew out a huge unnecessary breath.

I was bombarded with a cold set of strong arms and--

"Owwwww!!!" I shouted. I clutched my throat immediately afterwards because of the intense flames engulfing it. Ok: talking right now.... ya, not such a good idea. I opened my eyes once again to se my dad giving death glares to Uncle Emmett; while a embarressed "Sorry" came from Uncle Emmett's mouth.

"No... prob..." I said, though I was still wincing.

"Renesmee... Are you ok, sweetie?" My mom asked me.

For most people, one answer would've come automatically: "Yes". But I actually had to think about it. Let's see here.... 1) I was sitting in... jeez. I didn't even know where I was! Ugh.

2) There was a very sharp pain directing from the right side of my body...

and 3) I just broke two hearts that I love. So was I ok? No. No I was not.

"Yeah. I'm fine, mom. Don't worry about it," I smiled at her.

My dad cracked a grim smile and gave one perfect laugh.

My mom looked at him, probably lifting her shield. Jeez I hate it when I'm not in a conversation.

"You're lieing." She said simply. I merely sighed, not wanting to have to speak again.

_What happened? _ I thought to my dad, my throat still in too much pain.

"You broke a rib, sprained your right ankle, and you have a slight concussion." He answered.

"Oh good," I breathed. "Nothing too bad, then."

"Ness," Auntie Alice began, speaking for the first time. "Edward heard your thoughts, and I _swear_, we were on our way... but-" her words broke off, slipping into quiet, dry sobs.

I shook my head to stop her.

"Umm..." she said, completely stopping her crying. I swear.... it's really hard to keep up with all these vampire mood swings.

"We need to go. Like, now," and with that she left the room, Jasper followng quickly after.

The rest of my family was just sitting around me, each and every one looking confused.

When she realized no one was following her, Aunt Alice stormed back through the doorway, placing her hands on her slender hips and sneered, "Oh. Ok. I see you guys all want to stay around here and deal with teenage love affairs?" She smiled.

My dad, Uncle Emmett, and Jasper -who had come back into the room; following Aunt Alice again- all shouted "Ooooh!" and ran out of the room.

My mom and Aunt Rosalie just raised their eyebrows at Alice, so she sighed and said, "Ok, look. Nessie would probably want some privacy... and right now, we have about thirty seconds."

They stayed where they were.

"So if we could all _move_..." Alice said with a wave of her arms in the direction of the doorway. Finally, mom and Rosalie walked at human pace out of the room aswell.

Alice came back over to me to sit by my side once again.

"Nessie, Matt is going to comby in about ten seconds ok? Don't worry, he justs wants to talk to you," she kissed my forehead and walked out, leaving me to my potential demise.

* * * * * * * * *

I closed my eyes, trying to calm my mind before I had to talk to Matt.

But of course, Matt picked that very second to knock on the front door. "Renesmee? Are you there?" He whispered as he peeked his head in the door.

"Why are we whispering?" I whispered myself, smiling. I waved him in and the next thing I knew he was sitting beside me, holding my warm hand in his own.

"Renesmee....." He said as he ran his hand over my forehead, raking my hair back. "What did he _do_ to you?"

I sighed. I really didn't want to get into it with him right now. All I wanted to do was talk. Talk about.... anything, really. Anything besides Jake and me.

"Oh... you, you don't want to talk about it, huh?"

I smiled. He knew me all too well. "Sooo......" I croaked.

He chuckled. "I love how articulate you are, Renesmee."

"Yeah," I laughed. Well, it sounded more like a cackle, but it was still supposed to be a laugh. I wondered how long it was going to take me to heal. I would hate myself if Jake saw me like this, knowing that he caused it. It would completely kill him. He would probably blame it all on him, when in reality, it was my fault. I had pushed him too far.... I had told him about Matt.... I had hurt his feelings; broken his heart.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you, Renesmee?" He sighed.

I merely nodded. "I'm really sorry, Matt. I know I shouldn't, but-"

A flash of anger came to his eyes, something you hardly ever saw in him. But if I've ever seen him angry before, now he was livid. "No. You shouldn't. You should actually be mad beyond belief at him, in my opinion." He said.

"Well who asked your opinion?" I grumbled. I couldn't help it. I didn't want to, my head was sending signals to my mouth... that my mouth didn't like very much apparently.

"Who asked my opinion? Wow... I have been your best friend ever since you were born. Now that that mutt comes along, you dump me for him? Have you ever heard the saying, 'Friends come and go, but family is always there'? Well, I thought I was like a part of your family."

"Matt.... You _are_ a part of the family. A very sacred part of the family."

"No. I'm not. Family.... doesn't leave one another behind. No matter what." He began to get up, heading towards the door. I didn't know what else to do... I panicked. It probably wasn't the best idea I've ever had, but like I said: I panicked. I just wanted him to stay; I didn't want him to leave angry at me. I guess it was that when he thought of me, I didn't want those thoughts to be negative.

I pretended to fall. I suppose, with my mother's genes running through me, people don't even think about me faking it. No offense to my mom, of course.

He rushed to my side, supportig me with only his arms; keeping me as far away as he could without dropping me.

"Are you ok, Renesmee?"

"Umm... I'm fine. I think." I said, trying to pull out the moment longer.

"Even though I don't like what I'm seeing... I thought I should come by and say sorry, Nessie," I heard a voice say. Matt and I turned our heads towards the sound... but it wasn't towards the front door. It was at the doorway to the kitchen, in the direction of the back door. He was standing there. My own personal angel; the love of my life: Jacob Black.

I opened my mouth, as if to say something... but at the last minute I forgot what that was. So, in case you don't have a visual... here's what the now awkward room looked like. Matt and I, in the middle of the room... Matt leaning over me, holding me with his strong vampire arms. And then there's Jake, leaning against the kitchen doorway, arms crossed, his eyes in almost as straight a line as his mouth.

"So... Sorry. I guess," Jake said, leaning away from the doorway now, and all I could see was his back now.

I stumbled out of Matt's arms, and _tried_ to get Jake to come back, but instead, since I wasn't in the shape to be running right now, I ran into Jake's back. He turned and encircled me in his nice, warm, comforting arms. I wrapped my own arms around his waist, hugging myself to him while I rested my cheek against his chest. He hesitated for awhile, then finally surrendered to my cuteness. He sighed and put his cheek atop my head.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I love you, Jake."

"I love you to, Nessie."

"Well... looks like you're not taking my advice, Renesmee." Matt said, sounding hurt and mad.

I -reluctantly- pulled away from Jake and turned towards my other best friend. Well, if he stil considers us best friends. I wrapped my arm around Jake's waist once again, still needing the extra support,and he put his arm around mine.

"Matt... I'm sorry... But, what me and Jake have," I paused, not sure how to continue. "What we have, it can't be broken. It's a special bond... something that I'll never have with anyone else but him. I'm sorry if you don't like that... but that's... just the way it is."

I could feel Jake's body shake with laughter he was trying to hold in. Not wanting him to upset Matt further, I lightly elbowed Jake in the ribs. He cringed a little. Oops... I guess it wasn't as lightly as I thought.

"Well..." Matt started. "I'll just... just see you later, Renesmee." He nodded towards Jake, and then left.

I dared a look up at Jake's face, and we both raised our eyebrows. What to do... What to do......

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_A/N- I LOVE JAKE and EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok. sorry, but I had to say it. Most of you reviewers think I hate jake... but trust me I don't. It's just the way the story turned out at the time.... but I think most of you jake- lovers liked this chapter a little more. Anyways... I tried to make it a little longer, since I took so long to update...._

_k! 20 reviews away from chapter 15!!!_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N- Hey guys. It's meeeee again lol. Anyways... I know I say this a lot, but plz don't hate me!!!! lol. Here's the thing.... someone reviewed telling me that it sounded like the end of the story, and I guess that idea just kinda stuck. So yeah, this is my very last chapter for this story. I might do a epilogue (if that's how you spell it lol), but only if I get bored and you guys really want one._

_Hope you enjoy it!_

**final chapter- Chapter 15:**

"Ugh!!" I shouted, completely and utterly exasperated. "Aunt Alice... I REALLY don't understand why I have to fit in this teeny tiny little-- Oww!"

"Suck... it... in!" Aunt Alice kept repeating. She's been trying to put me in this little dress for the past five minutes. And that's really saying something, since usually it only takes the two of us five minutes to get dressed. Five minutes all together, that is.

"Aunt Alice..." I tried to say. She shouldn't be doing this, on account of my not healing entirely yet. My leg was still a little sore, but I could walk on it... for the most part anyway. It had only been about a month or two... you kind of lose track of time when your a vampire. Whenever my leg hurts and I don't feel like getting up, Grandpa Carlisle always says... uh... how did he put it? Oh, right : "Up and at 'em, Renesmee!" Whatever that meant.

"There," Alice sighed in triumph as she put her hands on her hips, whilst turning me around. She looked at me, a little smug. She had finally managed to put me in that stupid dress. But, even though I hated getting it on, I had to admit... it looked really good on me. It was very tight, but not to where I couldn't move... despite what you might think when I was putting it on... It hugged every one of my curves in all the right ways, and I was probably going to be the center of attention.

Jake was SURE to love it!

He was supposed to meet us- my family and myself- at the party Aunt Alice was throwing in some descreet part of the forest. Why that woman had to throw a party, invite all the vampires we knew, AND invite both packs of wolves... all because Carlisle said I was healing well. Wow. Sometimes it's hard to believe she's my Aunt. She's crazy and all, but I guess that's why we all love her!

"Nessie, sweetie! Are you almost ready? We're gonna be late!" my mother shouted. Besides Grandma Esme, she was the one to keep us all in check when Grandpa Carlisle wasn't around. Without her... we'd all probably be lost.

"The guest of honor is NEVER late... everyone is simply early, Bella!" Aunt Alice shouted back, for some reason they were both shouting when they could hear perfectly well. Alice turned to me and said, "It's like I've taught her nothing at all." She sighed.

"Don't you just hate it when that happens?" I said jokingly.

She merely rolled her eyes at me.

She gave me a once-over one last time before sighing, "Ok, Renesmee, darling. I think you're done."

I couldn't help Alice's contagious smile that quickly spread across my face aswell. She took my hand as we both ran downstairs to meet the others. All eyes were on me- probably just as Alice had wanted- when I descended the stairway.

"Nessie... you look beautiful," my dad breathed. He grabbed my free hand- the other still being in Aunt Alice's- at kissed it lightly. I thought my face was going to fall off when I went through the line of family members. Especially when I got to Uncle Emmett... who started clapping loudly... VERY loudly... and began chanting his favorite song :

"For she's a jolly good fella! For she's a jolly good fella! For she's a jolly good fellaaaaaaaaa! Which no body can deny! Which no body can deny! Which no body can deny! For she's a joll--" He probably would've kept singing if my Aunt Rosalie hadn't covered his mouth with her hand. "Aww!" He moaned when his perfomance came to an abrupt end.

"Well... is everyone ready?" Grandpa Carlisle asked us, wrapping his hand around Grandma Esme's waist. We all nodded. I looked around the tight little circle that was my family... and they were all in pairs.  
_This is the way it should stay forever_, I thought. Grandpa Carlisle with Grandma Esme... Dad with Mom... Uncle Jasper with Aunt Alice... and Uncle Emmett with Aunt Rosalie.

_This is the way it_ will _stay forever_, I added silently. My dad must've been reading my mind again, so he nodded at me and smiled. I returned that smile to him and my mom. There was no reason why my family ever had to change. Well, there might be a slight addition... Hopefully.

"Well then, off we go!" Carlisle shouted, and he and Esme were out the door in a flash.

************************

I smiled to my extended family that arrived- Tanya, her sisters, Jasper's friends, and a ton of others that would take too long to list. Both me and my mother were very surprised to discover that even the "evil" Romanians came to our little get-together. Most of my family- the packs included- either were frightened of them, or hated them because they thought they were... umm.... how did my dad put it? Oh ya, "Not right". But, hey, they DID help us win against the Volturi... So they had my good graces... for now.

Off in the distance, away from the enormous mountain side I was currently standing on, I could clearly see a dance floor jam-packed with friends and family. There was also a blinding disco ball directly above that. There were plenty of spotlights descending from the high treetops, singled on specific couples dancing almost flawlessly. I smirked when I saw Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett, the big bear himself, as one of the couples being spotlighted. Of all people to be considered graceful... he was being picked.

Then, off to the side of the dance floor, most likely the only people at the party that weren't going to dance, I saw all of Jake's pack... and most of Sam's pack.

But then... amidst all of the commotion, I saw the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life. The person who- to me- the whole party was for. To everyone else... it was kind of a going out party for me; showing how I've grown over my few short years of life. But to me, this party was showing how I grew... somewhat. But it wasn't all about me.

It was about how mine and Jake's relationship grew. From Big Brother, to Protector, to Best Friend, to Boyfriend, and now here we are. So many stages... so many things Jake has helped me through, that I don't think anyone else could've helped me with.

Jake was talking to Leah, guzzling down his drink. I'll admit it... sometimes she intimidates me. I mean, she's tall, has a perfect figure, really pretty hair, and that whole wolf thing that even I can't share with Jake.

But I know that he loves me, and I him, so it doesn't bother me as much anymore.

Once my mom finished tugging at my dress a little more, she began grumbling about how short all my dresses were now. I laughed as I started down the small hill, the rest of my family following. When I finally reached the bottom, I immediately went to Jake. I was about to run and jump on his back, tackling him to the ground, but then I had a second thought. Whoever said second guessing yourself was seriously mistaken. Instead of jumping on him, I crept up behind him- he was still talking to Leah- and saw Leah was about to tell him of my presence. I silently put up a single finger to my lips, showing her not to. She smiled, but quickly recovered expression.

Jake was about to turn my way, when Leah grabbed his shoulder, her eyes widening.

"Jake!" She whisper-yelled. "Look behind you!"

When he didn't comply, she pointedly looked over his shoulder. With a reluctant sigh, he finally turned sharply, the very things I had been thinking about all day: his lips. They crashed down on mine, and if I was human it probably would've hurt both of us. He pulled back quickly, probably wondering who this stranger was that was kissing him. When he saw that it was me, he merely let out a loud chuckle. When he leaned back in, I could've sworn I heard him say, "Only Nessie..."

We kissed passionately, until someone behind us cleared their throat. I laughed, turning around and snaking my arm around Jake's, while he wrapped his tanned, muscular arm around my waist.

It was my dad.

My father had either the best hearing in the Vampire world, or the WORST timing. Probably a mix of both, though. Either that or he just wanted his only child to stay a virgin forever... well that ship was about to sail...

"Hi, Daddy!" I chirped, trying to hide what I was just doing.

He scowled quickly at Jake, but then smiled at both of us. Dad was about to give us a "group hug" (most likely just because he wanted to see where Jake's hand was) when Uncle Emmett came bursting through him with open arms, getting to the hug first. He grabbed me and Jake around the neck, not enough to hurt us, but enough to make it hard to breathe the unnecessary air.

"Ohhh we're all just friendsss here aren't we?!" He shouted.

I started laughing uncontrollably. "Uncle Emmet! If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were..." I looked at him. "Drunk!" I whispered.

He theatrically jumped back, his golden eyes widening to about twice their size. He put a hand on his broad chest, trying to act all innocent. "Renesmee. Carlie. Cullen." He said, pronouncing my full name carefully. "I... would... never!" He sighed.

Some weird Britney Spears song came on the speakers, and Emmett practically started jumping down. "Ooh! Nessie! Let's GO!"

When I refused, still wanting to be near Jake, he said, "Aw come on, Nessie!"

"How 'bout later, Emmett?"

"No way! There's no time like the present!"

"Ugh fine!" I said, laughing slightly.

Emmett, hearing the lyrics -because I don't even want to think about him memorizing Britney Spears- he started singing along. I started lifting my hand to cup it over his mouth, embarressed at first when he started singing, but then I remembered: it's MY party, after all. So I let him have his fun.

_Daddy-O, you got the swagger of a champion Too bad for you, you just can't find the right companion I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard, it could be easy Who you are, that's just who you are, baby_

_Lollipop, must mistake me you're the sucker To think that I would be a victim not another Say it, play it _

_how you want it But no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you, baby_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby You, you-you are, you, you-you __are _

_Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer_

He turned to me, making his top lip waggle, whispering the last "womanizer" in the background. Then he continued, everyone now watching him. Just the way he likes it.

_ Boy don't try to front I-I know just-just what you are are-are Boy don't try to _

_ front I-I know just-just what you are are-are_

I had to stop it there. I couldn't take it anymore... I was just laughing too hard.

When we got to the dance floor, a Hannah Montana song came on next. Seriously! Who in the world was choosing the music that was being played?!

ANYWAYS...... When Emmett and me finally stopped... um... "getting down" was how he put it... I tried to find Jake once again.

When I did find him, he was still talking to Leah, but this time when I saw his expression, he looked... kind of... confused? His beautiful features were contorted to where his eyebrows were knitted together, his mouth was sort of twisted... but I thought that was funny.

When I walked up to them, they immediately stopped talking, which made me REALLY uncomfortable. But whatever.

I snaked my arms around Jake's large body, and he put his left arm lightly on my shoulders.

"Hey, Ness. What's up?" Jake said casually.

"Um... nothing?" I tried to say just as nonchalantly, but it came out as more of a question.

Jake, probably noticing the awkwardness, started pulling me away from Leah, saying, "Nessie, let's go dance!"

I giggled. "Jake... you NEVER dance!"

"Well, in the words of Emmett- because we all know how smart he is- 'there's no time like the present!'"

I just stood there laughing at him. I mean, as funny as it would be to see Jake actually dancing... my curiosity was getting the best of me. I just HAD to know what they were talking about- even if it wasn't any of my business.

"Nah, I think I'm just gonna stay here and talk to Leah. 'Kay?" I told him.

He glanced at Leah before answering, "Uh, sure, sweetie." But instead of leaving, he stood there. Yup. Just stood there, looking at the ground while Leah and I were staring at him, wondering why he was still here.

"Um, Jake?" I asked.

"Huh? Yeah?"

"You.... you can go now...." I said gently, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Oh. Right. Pfft. I knew that," he said, earning a laugh from Leah and I.

He turned to leave, glancing once more back at Leah, then at me. When he was finally out of earshot, I asked Leah the question I was dying to know.

"So what's going on, Leah?"

"Oh, nothing... I just have a little... er, announcement."

Wow. That helped me out a lot!

"About....?" I prodded.

"I... I think...." she sighed, as if not wanting to continue.

Just then, I felt very strong arms around me, and at first I thought it was Jake, but then I noticed how unusually cold those arms were. I turned around, and saw Matt standing behind me. I turned back around, facing Leah now, not wanting her to do anything to him. Her face was bright red, and I couldn't understand why. I mean, I get that she doesn't like vampires... but why would she get so mad about one vampire when she was constantly around my family and I?

I decided to introduce them anyways. Might as well try to keep things civilized, right?

"Matt, this is Leah. Leah, this is Matt."

"Uh, yeah. We've met," Leah murmered.

"You... have"? I questioned.

"Yes we have. We actually met earlier today, Renesmee. Right after I arrived." Matt answered.

"Oh. Well, that's great!"

I left them to talk some more, still keeping an eye on them every once in a while. Not that I didn't trust them, it was just that I didn't want to be walking around, enjoying my wonderful party, and stumble across my best friend's unattached arm. That would kinda put a damper on my day.

In the few hours left of daylight, I mingled, danced, laughed... it was perfect. For a while there, I actually felt... normal! But then I realized, that I all ready have normal. It's just a different type of normal for me. I have family, friends, the most amazing guy in the world... and pretty much everything else I couldn't even dream of!

I found myself anxious for the party to be over. Sure, I absolutely loved having my extended family over, but me and Jake had BIG plans for tonight......

I looked around for Leah and Jake, because for some reason I kept losing them in the crowd.

I glanced up at the stage, and there was Leah! Um, on stage?

She tapped the mike, probably checking to see if it was working. She even did the whole "check one, two," thing. Wow. She must be really wasted.

"Hey, everyone! I just wanted to say something very awesome!" She paused for a second, looking confused. Then when she saw me, she started again. "Happy Healing, Nessie! I know we're all glad you healed so well! Anyways..... I have a pretty big surprise for everyone. And I know, we won't be able to do anything for awhile, but I'm sure Carlisle will be able to figure something out. I... have a boyfriend Thank God I didn't imprint on him... because who the hell wants that?!"

I swear, the entire crowd gasped. I think it was about her having a boyfriend, not about the imprinting jab... well, I hope it wasn't about that.

"But you haven't even heard the best part!My boyfriend is..... Matt!"

And if you thought everyone was shocked the first time, you have no idea! My family would've had a heartattack if they could. And I'm not even gonna mention the expressions on the pack's faces....

Matt jumped on stage, and kissed Leah on the cheek.

Well, this explains things....

But, as long as they're happy, and they're um... willing to _wait_... I'm happy for them. And from the look on Jake's face, he was too.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

_**FINAL A/N**_- _hey guys!!! I'm sorry that I took so long, and that it probably was a really sucky ending. But oh well! lol._

_School ends in, like, 13 days, so I'll have more time to write. BUT! I do have volleyball camp, then I'm probably going to Texas for awhile. But I'll still try to write for you guys._

_Keep your eyes open for my two or three new stories, and I just wrote one, so go check it out!_

_And go check out ambessa4eva's stories too! she's my best friend in the whole world, and she's a freaking awesome writer!_

_kk. Byez!!!!!!!! I love you guys! R&R!!! __3_

_**-Amber**_


End file.
